


next time

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, ass eating, like a brief moment with jackson and jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: youngjae is a hormonal 19 year old, and whats the worst that can happen?things turn out even better then youngjae and jaebum expected.little to no plot. just porn![sorry about many mistakes. i didn't read this over much uwu]





	next time

it was 3 am and, to be frank, youngjae was horny as fuck. this raging problem could normally be easily fixed, but he was in his friend's bed, right next to said friend.  
mind you, youngjae was a hormonal 19 year old. he was trying to wait it out, but, it hurt like hell at this point. it was right there and jaebum was a deep sleeper and youngjae thought he could keep quiet this time.  
so, youngjae slipped his hand under the covers, past the waistband of his shorts, past his boxers, and ohhh the contact felt nice. he slipped his fingers around his throbbing cock, and started flicking his wrist in steady motions. he needed to get this over with.  
a couple times a few small pleasured noises escaped his lips, but he held them back for the most part. he felt the pit of his stomach get unbearably hot and his thighs where twitching, and his hand was speeding up around his slicked cock.  
youngjae was so, so close. he felt the orgasm coming on and he was unintentionally gasping, arching his back against the feeling. jaebum's name slipped his lips, he wasn't sure why, he would have to think about that later-  
"fuck, youngjae," cursed a familiar voice besides him. youngjae had his hand out of his shorts in a flash, his body burning with an entirely different emotion now. youngjae looked over in fear, a small part of him hoping jaebum was just having a wet dream about him or something-  
but, no. the older was sat upright, his face hidden by the darkness of the room. nevertheless, youngjae could tell he was tense.  
"i-i'm sorry hyung, i just couldn't help myself and-- i'll leave--" youngjae croaked, embarrassment burning him alive, sitting up and swinging his legs off his bed. youngjae felt a tight grasp on his wrist and he froze. please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, please don't--  
"you, out of those clothes, now," jaebum growled.  
"wh.. what?" youngjae stuttered, he couldn't have heard him right.  
"i need to hear you moan my name again."  
oh, ok. this was happening now. youngjae's shirt was being pulled off and he was slipping out of his shorts, leaving him in his boxers.  
"lay down." jaebum ordered as he stripped himself of his shirt, and youngjae obeyed. jaebum pulled off his pants, and threw them onto the floor. he crawled ontop of youngjae and in between the younger's legs.  
"i've wanted to fuck you for so long now," jaebum growled, pressing his hand besides youngjae's head, his face centimeters from youngjae's, "tell me you feel the same."  
youngjae could have realized that without jaebum telling him, mostly because he felt the others hard on against his own. he hadn't forgot about his almost orgasm, and it was mocking him, but he couldn't take his mind off jaebum. his heart thumped against his chest and he was gazing into jaebum's eyes. youngjae just sheepishly nodded his head.  
"i want you to tell me with that pretty voice of yours."  
"i-i want you to fuck me. i've wanted you to fuck me." to be honest, youngjae was just coming to this revelation. he probably should've known though, after all the butterflies and fair share of boners jaebum has unintentionally given him.  
jaebum clashed his lips with youngjae's, planting his elbows on either side of the younger's head, weaving his fingers into youngjae's long hair. youngjae cupped jaebum's face with his hands, and a blizzard of emotions hit him. he was really kissing im jaebum.  
the kiss was harsh and desperate, but it wasn't desperate from youngjae's side, surprisingly. youngjae was actually trying to cherish it, honestly, but jaebum seemed like he's wanted to do this for so long it was eating him alive. he was acting like a starved dog.  
jaebum grazed youngjae's mouth with his tongue for permission of entrance, and youngjae opened his mouth welcomingly. soon jaebum's tongue was exploring the whole of youngjae's mouth. jaebum wasn't expecting youngjae to suck on his tongue, but when he did, he wasn't complaining. it was kinda erotic.  
the kiss was only heating up, youngjae's hands tussling through jaebum's hair and jaebum pulling on youngjae's. jaebum was grinding down against him occasionally, which always lead to youngjae moaning into jaebum's mouth which jaebum loved.  
jaebum broke the kiss, which caused youngjae to whine. fuck. jaebum wanted to swallow that whine, but he also wanted to mark youngjae and claim him. he kissed down youngjae's neck, and youngjae seemed to enjoy that because he grabbed jaebum by his head and pushed him closer to him, small gasps escaping the younger's mouth.  
"how long where you awake?" the younger breathed.  
"i never went to sleep," jaebum replied. he kissed down youngjae's collar bone, then came back up to look into youngjae's soft brown eyes. jaebum cupped the younger's face.  
"i watched you toss and turn, i listened to you whimper, i watched you stare at the ceiling. i watched you slide your hand down your pants, and i watched you stroke yourself. i listened to your little noises and i wanted to watch you orgasm but then you--" jaebum's lip twitched, "then you moaned my name and i had to be the one to make you cum. i have to fucking have you, youngjae... in every way possible."  
jaebum kissed youngjae again, still holding his face. this one was slower, more passionate, deeper. he wanted to feel youngjae's lips on his, he wanted to make it mean something. if not to youngjae, then to him. maybe that was selfish, but he couldn't bring himself to care.  
youngjae brought his hands to jaebum's bare shoulders, and he kissed the older back. he moved his soft lips against jaebum's, a warm, constricting feeling overtaking his chest. youngjae gently grazed his nails over jaebum's back, the older exhaling a shuddery breath into the younger's mouth.  
jaebum seemed to remember his original goal, and he kissed the corner of youngjae's mouth, then youngjae's chin, then down youngjae's jawline. youngjae tilted his head back to give jaebum better access.  
"fuck, that's hot," jaebum groaned, and youngjae couldn't help but laugh, squirming. jaebum grunted, but then his breath hitched when youngjae accidentally rutted his thigh between jaebum's legs.  
"what's so funny?" breathed jaebum, his breath tickling youngjae's neck.  
"well.. all i did was tilt my head back, hyung." youngjae giggled, and jaebum half-heartedly smiled, but then he gently bit youngjae's neck. youngjae assumed that jaebum was starting to get a little impatient.  
youngjae bit his bottom lip as jaebum sucked and kissed his neck, leaving purple petals scattering his porcelain skin. youngjae weaved one of his hands into jaebum's hair, his other hand holding its place on jaebum's back.  
jaebum moved along youngjae's collarbone. he continued to decorate youngjae's collarbones and neck with delicate hickeys, ignoring the throbbing feeling in his dick. it was starting to make his blood pulse throughout his whole body, though.  
he wanted to wake up in the morning and see youngjae, tangled in jaebum's white sheets, with deep purple, blue, and pink marks contrasting with his pale skin, brown hair a fluffy mess, swollen lips and voice scratchy. if jaebum gets to see that sight just once, in his own bed, it would be worth the months of blue balls.  
youngjae is tangling both of his hands in jaebum's hair now, jaebum still working at youngjae's collarbones. youngjae exhaled when jaebum seemed to be satisfied, kissing down youngjae's chest. his breath hitched when jaebum grazed his mouth over one of youngjae's nipples, not taking advantage of youngjae's response to it, just proceeding to kiss down youngjae's stomach.   
a shiver shot down youngjae's spine as jaebum kissed just above the hem of his boxers. he slid a finger just under the elastic, palming youngjae with his other hand. youngjae's breath hitched and he arched his back.  
jaebum now remembered his original original goal. hearing youngjae scream his name. fuck. even the thought of it was already making him hornier then before- he had to speed this up. without warning, he pulled down youngjae's boxers, the younger gasping quietly.  
youngjae glad it was dark. really glad, actually. he can see jaebum slightly, but for the most part, he can't see jaebum's face from here, and he can't tell where he's looking. he prefers it that way, he doesn't feel as exposed. he's still embarrassed though.  
youngjae gripped the sheets. he felt jaebum's mouth around his cock, and there was a burning throughout his whole body, half from embarrassment and half from pleasure. jaebum popped off youngjae's cock after a moment, and he start kissing and sucking on youngjae's thighs.  
youngjae had sensitive thighs. a lot of things about youngjae where sensitive. this was one of them, and youngjae was trying his best not to squirm at the feeling of jaebum grazing his teeth over youngjae's soft skin. it kind of felt like he was being tickled, but so much more sensual.  
youngjae let out little puffs of noise from his mouth as jaebum got dangerously close to youngjae's dick. youngjae's mind was swirling, especially when jaebum completely avoided his cock. he felt dizzy as jaebum pulled youngjae's legs up onto his shoulders, digging his thumbs into youngjae's asscheeks, spreading them and then not hesitating to lick around youngjae's entrance.  
this was kind of weird. youngjae knew what ass eating was, and he has had sex before, but this was new. it wasn't bad though. it kind of-- oh fuck. jaebum pressed his tongue up against youngjae's hole, then flicked his tongue across it. it felt good.  
soon jaebum was digging his tongue inside of youngjae, and youngjae was pulling at his hair, stuttering and moaning. he wanted to jerk himself off but he didn't know if that was allowed. allowed? he didn't know. he wasn't sure. just the way jaebum was working his tongue left his mind in shambles.  
for a moment he thought, maybe, jaebum's scalp hurt from all the tugging and pulling youngjae was doing to his hair. but, the concern was forgot about immediately when youngjae felt something slip inside of him.  
jaebum was fingering him. it took him a moment to get used to it, but then jaebum started working his finger back and forth, keeping his tongue in the mix, and it felt good.  
youngjae dug his heels into the mattress as jaebum slowly added another finger, gently kissing the hickeys he left on youngjae's thighs as he did so. this one hurt a little bit, but youngjae knew it was leading to something good.  
once youngjae realized jaebum was waiting for his okay, he made a small noise of approval. at that, jaebum started to work his two fingers back and forth. youngjae removed his hands from jaebum's hair and he balled the sheets into his hands, exhaling in relief when the pain started to subside.  
jaebum felt youngjae relax around him, and continued fingering him, taking it slow. the silence was killing youngjae so he started making a few breathy noises, which weren't entirely fake.  
jaebum quickly picked up on the ingenuine noises, so he decided to give youngjae a reason to make real noises. he pushed his fingers further into youngjae, and it didn't take long for him to find youngjae's prostate. youngjae gasped, his back arching, pulling on the thin sheets.  
jaebum slowly pulled back slightly, parted his fingers, closed them and pushed them back against youngjae's prostate. he continued with this slow process, youngjae squirming slightly, gasping, pulling at the sheets, arching his back, whining. he couldn't really see the details he so desperately wanted to see, but this was enough. youngjae being a total mess just because of his two fingers was more then enough, actually.  
but apparently, it wasn't enough for youngjae.  
"hyung. hyung," youngjae barely managed the words, "i want you inside me. please, hyung."  
jaebum couldn't argue with that plead. he pulled his fingers out of youngjae.  
"hold on," jaebum muttered, his voice thick with lust. it made youngjae's stomach swirl. jaebum leaned over, opening the bedside drawer, and youngjae realized he was probably grabbing lube.  
jaebum slathered the lube onto his cock, trying to hurry up because youngjae was whimpering. fucking whimpering. youngjae was driving jaebum insane, he always did, but jaebum thought maybe now that he was going to have youngjae for a night he wouldn't be so crazy for him. he was so, so wrong.  
jaebum grabbed youngjae's legs, scooting over on his knees. he slung one of youngjae's legs over his shoulder, pushing his cock slowly inside youngjae. youngjae held his breath, grabbing onto the sheets tighter then before. jaebum wasn't sure if this was real anymore.  
youngjae bit his bottom lip, grabbing onto jaebum's wrist for some sort of leverage. jaebum leaned over, planting a chaste kiss on youngjae's forehead.  
"you can start moving now," youngjae spoke breathlessly. jaebum started to slowly move back and forth, moving youngjae's leg off his shoulder and putting his hands above youngjae's head. youngjae felt jaebum's breath on his ear as he started to speed up slightly. jaebum was purposefully avoiding youngjae's prostate.  
"youngjae, i want you to hold it for as long as you can.  i don't want anything fake, and be as noisy as you want. i hope jinyoung and jackson hear."  
youngjae bit his bottom lip, jaebum's voice was low and raspy and it was hot. he nodded nervously. he could do that for jaebum.  
when he nodded, jaebum pounded into youngjae. he didn't hesitate to pick up the speed and the force, growling something about "wrecking you" between clenched teeth. youngjae gasped, grabbing onto jaebum's shoulder, his prostate being hit over and over again. he had came down from his previous almost-orgasm, but it was coming back quick and hot. but he could hold out for jaebum.  
all the noise was stuck in his throat, mostly because youngjae was caught off guard. but jaebum slammed into youngjae's prostate harder then before, and youngjae let out a loud, throaty moan. jaebum's breath hitched as youngjae's moans became more regular, his nails scraping down jaebum's back.  
"o-oh fuck.. fuck!" youngjae gasped, loudly. jaebum guessed since youngjae was already naturally a loud person, he would be loud in bed. he wasn't even close to wrong.  
youngjae felt like he was going to cry. he was surprised he wasn't already crying. it just felt so, so fucking good. he could barely handle the constant snap of jaebum's hips. he had such good flow, he hasn't stuttered once, its so smooth but harsh at the same time and he keeps hitting the right spot--  
"jaebum! fuck, fuck, jaebum, ah jaebum-- holy-- jaebum, ah, ah--" youngjae was practically yelling at this point. youngjae was being pounded so hard he felt like he was going to become one with the mattress.  
suddenly, jaebum stopped. he slowly sunk back into youngjae. youngjae gasped softly, making little "ah" noises, his whole body trembling. the heat that was building up in the pit of his stomach was simmering,  disappointment washing over him. jaebum kissed youngjae's neck, nibbling on the sensitive hickeys, getting more noise out of youngjae, but no orgasm.  
jaebum pinched one of youngjae's nipples, and the younger whimpered quietly. youngjae didn't understand how jaebum could resist his own orgasm like that. youngjae knew jaebum was close by the way he was tensing.  
truthfully, jaebum just really, really didn't want it to end. ever. it felt so good and when youngjae started yelling his name jaebum was about to lose it, but then he remembered this was most likely a one time thing. he wants to make it last.  
he was in a rush to get things going, and now he doesn't want it to end.  
"jaebum-ah.. please.. i.." youngjae whimpered, no, he begged, "please, i want to cum for you."  
it wasn't jaebum's intention for youngjae to beg. but he definitely wasn't complaining. fuck, he was being selfish again. he was so selfish.  
"of course, baby. i'm sorry." jaebum murmured, masking the disappointment in his voice with a pet name. youngjae seemed to enjoy it by the way he incoherently mumbled. jaebum bit his bottom lip and started to speed up again.  
youngjae started to gasp again, scratching down jaebum's back. jaebum rolled his hips, in such a way youngjae was convinced jaebum has done this many times, and then he snapped into youngjae. the younger moaned, and jaebum got back into the rhythm, gripping the sheets of the bed besides youngjae's head.  
youngjae wasn't intentionally scratching up jaebum's back, but he was, he was being fucked into the mattress harder then before, being striked in the prostate every time. he whined out jaebum's name, the desperate whines turning into loud moans. the sound was music to jaebum's ears and he felt his own orgasm building up.  
jaebum thrusted into youngjae, leaning in an angle so he could hit inside him deeper, hit his prostate harder and hear youngjae scream his name. youngjae was just repeating jaebum's name at this point in loud whines, and jaebum was starting to get light-headed by the beautiful noise.  
jaebum's hips stuttered, he gripped the sheets so hard they could rip, bit the crook of youngjae's neck and rammed inside the younger so hard, over and over again, that youngjae felt everything and nothing at once. youngjae was silently screaming, the noise caught in his throat, digging his nails into jaebum's back, and he threw his head back, inhale sharply, holding his breath, and then he cried out jaebum's name.  
"f..fuck," jaebum pulling his hands from above youngjae's head, grabbed the younger by the thighs, pulled him down as far as possible onto his dick, and they came together.  
youngjae's hips stuttered, his hot red cock spurting, hot tears rolling down his face. the warmth of jaebum cum filled him, and he was staring up at the ceiling. it felt like he was floating. he just came without being touched at all.  
jaebum slowly pulled out as they both came down from their orgasms. jaebum's breathing was the only thing preventing complete silence. jaebum was concerned for a moment-- he couldn't, for once, hear anything from youngjae.  
but then the younger sputtered a few breaths after a solid 40 seconds of holding his breath. he was slowly, but surely, grounding himself again. he let go of the sheets that he was holding so tightly. he was aware of the warmth of his own cum on his bare stomach, and he was aware his cheeks where wet from crying.  
he unarched his back, slowly blinking. he heard the bed creak as jaebum got up to get a cloth. youngjae rolled his head back, exhaling again. he laughed, he laughed just very slightly, his chest hiccuping as he did so.  
he was laughing because he couldn't feel his legs.

jaebum came back, the bed creaking as he slipped onto it. he ran his fingers through youngjae's hair.  
"are you okay?" jaebum murmured.  
youngjae just nodded. he let jaebum clean up, because everytime he lifted his arms, they felt detached from himself.  
jaebum put on his boxers and basketball shorts, doing the same for youngjae. jaebum slipped under the covers, pulling them over youngjae, too. jaebum was worried youngjae was regretting it, or something, since he was so.. out of it. but, as jaebum got comfortable, youngjae managed to wrap his arms around jaebum's waist and buried his face into jaebum's chest. 

jaebum's eyes fluttered open. light was shining through his white curtains, and streaming onto the white, tussled sheets of his bed and into his eyes. he lifted his head slowly. he was kind of sore.  
he glanced over at youngjae. he suddenly realized the younger is probably three times more sore than him. concern washed over him. surprisingly, youngjae was awake. he was looking at jaebum softly, the blankets at his waist, showing his bare chest.  
jaebum's eyes trailed down youngjae's exposed body, feeling pride in the art that is his own on youngjae's neck and collarbones. jaebum looked back up to youngjae's eyes, which where clear but tired.  
"good morning," jaebum said, slightly sheepishly. he thought youngjae looked adorable with his bedhead.  
"g'morning.." youngjae groggily responded, his voice gravelly and raspy like jaebum hoped. jaebum began to sit up.  
"here, i can go get you some water--"  
youngjae grabbed onto jaebum's arm, and jaebum glanced over. when they met eyes, youngjae turned his face into the pillow, flustered.  
"..stay." youngjae muttered, barely audible over the pillow. jaebum smiled, and laid back down, facing youngjae completely.  
"how are you feeling?"  
"'m really sore..." youngjae lifted his head from the pillow, laughing slightly, "i can't feel m'legs.."  
jaebum chuckled. he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. he wanted to kiss the hickeys scattering youngjae's chest, but he was unsure. he was really unsure about all of this.  
"how m'ny times have ya done that?" youngjae muttered. jaebum's face suddenly burned, and youngjae was surprised at how quickly it turned red.   he was not about to tell youngjae that he has had sex, (bad sex, he might add) once. and he was not about to tell youngjae he was only this good at it because he's practiced. for youngjae. specifically. god, that's so pathetic thinking about it.  
"that doesn't matter," jaebum mumbled. youngjae could tell he hit a sensitive spot, so he changed the topic. maybe something to boost jaebum's ego.  
"well... th't was the best..ehm..org'sm i've ev'r had.."  
for a moment, it looked like jaebum believed him. but then his face turned blank and he shrugged slightly, flopping on his back so he didn't have to face youngjae.  
"nnnnng, don't do that," youngjae's voice became clear. he grabbed onto jaebum's arm, "it really was. i'm being honest. like, where did you get that stamina?"  
jaebum smiled widely at that and he laughed a little bit. relief washed over youngjae and he smiled, too.           
  jaebum turned back to youngjae, but instantly regretted it because they where much closer than before. his eyes immediately flicked to youngjae's lips, which were swollen, and his bottom lip was slightly broken from biting it so much. jaebum wanted to kiss it better. how cheesy.  
his eyes flickered back to youngjae's in a hurry. he was hoping youngjae didn't catch that, but youngjae was squinting his eyes cutely, letting jaebum know he saw it. jaebum just smiled sheepishly.  
"you think you can walk? i'm kind of hungry."  
youngjae laughed and smiled, then he shoved jaebum playfully and then he sat up. jaebum reached up and brushed down a few strands of hair of youngjae's that was sticking up. youngjae playfully swatted away jaebum's hand and he slid off the bed, painfully.  
jaebum got up too, both of them picking up their shirts, then realized they had eachother's, causing youngjae to laugh, and traded so they could have their own shirts. jaebum turned his back to youngjae and pulled his shirt on, but before it could fall over his body completely, youngjae placed his fingers on jaebum's back delicately, stopping it.  
jaebum winced and he became hyperaware of the scratch marks all over his back. it just made this all the more real. he definitely wasn't dreaming. youngjae traced one gently, and jaebum was surprised to feel a soft kiss on one of the more intense ones.  
"sorry, hyung. those look like they hurt." youngjae let jaebum's shirt fall over his back, and then he limped for the door, opened it, and walked into the hall. jaebum reached his hand around to feel his back, where youngjae kissed, glanced after him for a moment, and then followed him out of the room.  
they got downstairs, jaebum helping youngjae down the stairs, but departing as they walked into the kitchen. jinyoung and jackson where sitting at the counter, eating cereal. jinyoung glanced up briefly from his phone, smirked, and then looked back down.  
youngjae was holding his neck, covering his hickeys as best as possible. jackson glanced up, his mouth full of cereal, then he pointed his spoon at the two, milk dripping off the edge of it.  
"not sayin' i hated it, but next time, be a lil' quieter. tryna' get some sleep."  
jinyoung choked on his spoonful of cereal, and jackson looked over at him and smiled. jaebum scoffed and youngjae turned red.  
"okay, jacks, i'll be quieter next time." youngjae chuckled awkwardly, giving up on hiding his hickeys and pulling a bowl out of the cupboard.  
jaebum froze in the middle of the kitchen.  
next time?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, uwu!! i hope you enjoyed! constructive criticism is very much appreciated!!! 
> 
> [sorry about the pov. it jumps around a lot]
> 
> also, the part where youngjae started laughing because he couldn't feel his legs reminded me of that simpsons "[chuckles] i'm in danger" meme


End file.
